noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Regis K. Landegre
Regis K. Landegre (Kor. 레지스 K. 란데그르) is one of the Noble members of Frankenstein's Household. He is a student of Ye Ran High School and the grandson of Gejutel K. Landegre, the current Clan Leader of the Landegre Clan. As a Noble, he is considered to be very young and has yet to go through his coming of age ceremony. He is a member of the RK-5. Appearance He has brushed back short silver hair with black stripes and is often seen with Seira. Whenever he becomes enraged, his hair gets somewhat pointed, especially the black stripes. It's been remarked that he's exceptionally short for his apparent age. Personality Regis cares greatly about elegance and judges everyone by their amount of "elegance." Regis has a haughty attitude and expects to be treated with respect. He honors the Noble's code of conduct and does his best at all times to protect the humans from harm. Regis takes great pride in his status as a "Noble" in executing duties and this shows in his actions, even when asked to do tasks a noble would not often do, such as cleaning. He rarely likes to present his emotions, for he views it as undignified, yet a couple of times he has completely disregarded this philosophy and has openly sulked, pouted, or shown fear. He often jumps into actions without thinking first, which sometimes puts him into a tight spot. When he first came to stay at Frankenstein's house for the investigation on the happenings at that particular locality, he had suspected M-21. But with the progression of the story, he has developed respect for the modified human trio - M-21, Tao and Takeo as they do not crave after power for misuse. He later on even becomes a member of RK-5. Background Being the only grandson to Gejutel R. Landegre, Regis K. Landegre is the heir to the Landegre Clan. His parents were killed by modified humans in the past. Even so, the Landegre clan follows the olden ways of avoiding the infliction of harm on humans. As a Noble, Regis also protects humans. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Plot 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' Powers & Abilities Regis is 199 years old and hasn't gone through the "coming of age" ceremony, which is held when a Noble reaches 200 years, yet. This means that he is not considered an adult and so hasn't realized the full potential of his Noble powers. Nonetheless, he is quite a powerful combatant with impressive strength and speed and has defeated some powerful opponents. According to Karias, his honest personality is reflected in the straightforward way with which he attacks, which hinders his fighting potential against more powerful opponents. However, the best thing about him is that he dares to face stronger opponents in the first place even when knowing that he'll lose and learns from his mistakes. After training with Karias and taking his advice, Regis has worked around this weakness and improved his fighting style and skills, maturing to a higher level than before. He now uses feints combined with different variations in speed and power along with coordination with his comrades. This improvement has allowed him to fight on equal terms with the Cerberus member Ked, an opponent much stronger than Krantz who he previously didn't stand a chance against. Telepathy *'Mind Control:' A common power among Nobles, Regis uses it with great power despite his young age in his races' years. *'Mind Link: '''A psychic link established between Regis and Seira. It works up to a certain distance so they can feel each others presence and communicate if necessary. Physical Prowess As a Noble, Regis has enhanced strength, speed and regeneration. Regis is capable of exerting great amounts of strength as he had demonstrated on DA-5 member Shark and the leader, Krantz. He was able to completely overpower the D-powered Shark and even injure Krantz in his normal form just mere minutes after recovering from a beating. He also shows improvement in his strength when he defeats a large number of the Central Order agents (though they all were not authorized to use lethal force until after Regis' attacks started to be considered a "threat"). Regis has been shown to have great speed and can easily overpower fighters like Shark with his speed. He can keep up with most opponents (though with the exception of the likes of Rael, Rai or the Clan leaders). However, he has improved his speed compared to what he had 10 years ago as he had stated, which Rael acknowledged, though he still said Regis was "nothing" compared to him. Aura Manipulation Even though he is not a Clan Leader, Regis has significant control over his aura (spiritual energy). He is able to use it in various ways in battle. *'Electricity Generation: 'Regis is able to generate small amounts electricity by using his aura. He can cover his hand in electricity and strike with incredible speed and power. He can charge electricity in his palms and shoot it as a powerful beam. Regis is also able to release a large portion of his aura at once. This augments his electricity manipulation and heightens his strength and speed. He has only done this in his battle against Shark. *'Crimson Bolt: '''Regis can harness his crimson-colored spiritual energy and focus it into a spear-like bolt of energy capable of vaporizing earth and metal and blowing through skyscrapers. Category:Nobles Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-5 Category:Main Character Category:Male Battles *Regis K. Landegre vs Shark & Hammer *Regis K. Landegre vs Shark *Regis K. Landegre vs Krantz *Regis K. Landegre vs Karias *Regis K. Landegre & M-21 & Takeo & KSA Agents vs Rodin & Ked *Regis K. Landegre vs Kalvin Navigation Category:Nobles Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-5 Category:Main Character Category:Male